


Put Together

by trash_is_cool



Series: Saeran x Reader [3]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:29:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23976028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trash_is_cool/pseuds/trash_is_cool
Series: Saeran x Reader [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1728646
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	1. You

I woke up to the bright sunlight in my face. Ever since I was freed from that place I kept my curtains open. I love finally seeing the bright sun on my face. The sky shone today. Yesterday evening I ran into this girl and my lost notebook fell out of her bag. I took what was rightfully mine.

The weirdest part was the man she was with. He looked so much like Saeran or Saeyoung, but he had glasses. As far as I remember neither of them had glasses and I think I remember them pretty well. I started getting ready for school, I didn't really need to get ready since I did online school though.

I sighed. I'm not allowed to use my real name, people from that place are still out there. I go by (F/N). That's when I got a phone call, it was probably my only friend (Y/B/F).

"Hello? Why did you call..? I'm getting ready for school..." I told her, she laughed from the other line.

"(F/N)!! Don't be so rude!" She said, holding out the "u". " Anyways I was wondering if you wanted to hang out after school? I have friends I want you to meet!" I could hear her smile from the other side of the phone.

"Dude, I'm working this evening. I can't hang out." I explained.

"Okay. We'll just come around your work after you get off your shift!" No, I can't have her distracting me.

"Wait no-"

"See you later (F/N)!" And she hung up... I'll be so tired after my shift, I won't want to deal with her and her loud friends.

_________________________

I checked the time, 5:05 shoot! I need to start getting ready for work. All I really needed to do was hair and make up since I was already dressed in my work clothes. I checked the time 5:10 okay... I can calm down. It takes 15 minutes to walk there. It's fine.

Walking out of the apartment I feel the air slightly cold but not freezing. The sky is still bright although the cold air. Birds chirping happily. I walked by University on the way and know I'm about halfway there.

Seeing college students getting out of classes and others going in. I sigh wishing I could be normal like them.

"Hey! Pretty lady what's with that frown on your face?!" I heard a man yell at me.

"Girls with your looks should smile sweetheart!" Another said as they walked closer to me.

"Hey! We called you pretty. You should thank us!" He said getting closer.

"Please leave me alone." I mumbled trying to sound as strong as possible but failing. One of them stood in front of me while the other stood behind me. My breathing picked up. It was like that place.

"Leave her alone!!" I heard someone shout. People around turned their attention to the noise. I ran out of there as fast as I could trying to keep out the memories.

___________________

I stood behind the counter mixing a coffee for the customer that ordered it. It was a nice day at work, a slow day. The quiet and cozy cafe was calming for me and most of the customers. Suddenly the door swung open breaking the calm atmosphere. "Hey! (F/N) how's work going?" She walked up to the counter leaning her elbows on it.

"Oh I almost forgot you were coming. Things were going a bit too smoothly." I said sarcastically. Causing (Y/B/F) to roll her eyes. I laughed a bit and she smiled at me

"Since I am your only friend I wanted to introduce you to some of my friends!" she gestured to the few people standing behind her none of them really stood out. A sigh left my mouth. I'm really fine with only having one or two friends. It makes it easier to hide my past.

All of her friends order their drinks once it got to a blonde haired purple eyed guy, it got interesting. "Hey, are you okay?" he asked me.

"Why do you ask?" I questioned suspiciously. People don't normally ask me if I'm doing alright. Though his violet eyes were filled with kindness so I trusted him in a way I normally wouldn't.

"Early today you were being cat called by those two men. Sorry I didn' do anything though I'm happy something was done" He answered. His voice was still filled with concern

"Oh you were there. Yeah, I'm fine. Thank you for worrying." I told him he seemed happy, a small smile appeared on his face as he continued his order. After making all the orders for (Y/B/F)'s friends they all sat down. Being much louder than the rest of the customers. I couldn't tell them to shut up, none of the customers were really making complaints.

Since (Y/B/F) and her friends came into the cafe about 30 minutes before my shift ended I ended my shift while they were still here. I changed in the back room and started to leave when my dear friend called out my name.

"(F/N)! Over here!" (Y/B/F) yelled over to me. I sighed and walked over to their table and leaned over and put my elbows on the table.

"What?" I asked monotoned.

"You should hang out with us! You're off work now right?" She asked with a smile on her face. I didn't really care for her friends but I did care for her so I sat down next to her. "Yes! Thank you!" She smiled happily and introduced me to her friends.

"So, (F/N) do you play any video games?" Asked Yoosung the blonde from earlier.

"Ah, not really." I told him.

"Oh, then what do you do in your free time?" He asked me.

"Well I don't really have much, I do school work until I have to go to work then I just watch TV or scroll through social media before bed." I explained he just smiled and we talked about other things for a while. I didn't have a terrible time hanging out with (Y/B/F)'s friends but I'm still not super social so it wasn't the best. Afterwards I went home, I didn't have too much time till I wanted to go to sleep so I just did.


	2. Chapter 2

A few days later on my day off I woke up to my phone ringing. I picked it up, it was only 9:00 AM. I answered not trying to pretend I was awake before. “Hello?” I asked, realizing (Y/B/F) was the one that called me.

“Hey! What’s up!” She asked me.

“Well I just woke up to my phone ringing…” I commented snarkily causing her to let out a laugh. 

“So, I’m hosting a movie night tonight wanna come?” (Y/B/F) offered.

“Depends… who’s going to be there?” I questioned, not wanting to be in a weird situation.

“I’m not quite sure, I’m inviting you and a few of my friends and my friends are inviting a few friends” She explained.

I sighed, “So this isn’t a movie night, it’s a party?” I could hear (Y/B/F) sigh over the phone as well.

“Not really, I only invited three people, including you and they, can only bring one person each. Well, since you’re not going to invite someone I let Yoosung invite two people. So that’s a total of seven people!” Though it was kinda rude she was right when she said I wouldn’t invite anyone, she is my only friend.

“Fine, I might come. What time?” I asked (Y/B/F).

“7:00 pm!! I really hope to see you there!” She then hung up. I smile appeared on my face, at least movies don’t encourage talking. 

Suddenly I thought of a few nights ago when I got my journals back. That man, he looked like one of the twins, besides for the glasses but they could have gotten that later in life. Part of me hopes it was one of them, the other part doesn’t. I wish to see them again but there are so many questions between the three of us. Also it would be hard to explain to them what happened it would technically be illegal for me to tell them, because of my whole witness protection thing. Millions of thoughts crossed my mind of meeting Saeyoung and Saeran again. Some sad, some happy.

A sigh left my mouth, I had about 10 hours before the movie night, what should I do. I just left my bedroom and turned on the TV, I needed something to get my mind off things. I somehow managed to pass the time and not be too bored. 

It was 6:20 about 30 minutes till I had to leave, 40 minutes until I have to be there. I started to get ready. I put on a casual outfit and brushed my hair. I was questioning whether or not to do my makeup when my phone rang, it was (Y/B/F). So I picked up, “Hello!” I said over the phone.

“I was wondering if you were going to come to the movie night?” She asked me

A smile spread across my face, “Yeah, I’m going” I told her, I could almost hear her happiness through the phone.

“Really!? Yay! Do you need a ride? Yoosung’s friends will be driving by your place they could pick you up!” (Y/B/F) questioned me.

“Oh? Yeah, that would be nice!” I said happily knowing it would give me a bit more time to get ready. 

“Okay, I tell them to pick you up! I’ll them your address. They will be there at about 6:55!” She explained still happy.

“Got it, see you soon!” I responding to saying my farewells. 

“Yep, bye!” (Y/B/F) then hung up, it was now about 6:40 I had 15 minutes left. I decided to do light makeup and wait for Yoosung’s friends to show up. I wondered what Yoosung’s friends were like, I mean Yoosung was nice so I was hoping they would be nice as well. I was also questioning what movie we would watch. Would it be interesting or not? Will I be able to just go home after the movie or would she have to stay. Wait if the movie was about something triggering? I know there are a few documentaries over that place, I prayed that wouldn’t be what we watched. That’s when a knock on my door snapped me out of my daze. I stood up and went to open the door.

“Hello! We’re Yoosung’s friends we’re here to give you are ride to (Y/B/F)’s house!” A cheery voice said. I looked up to be shocked in who I saw, that man from the other evening, the man that looked like Saeyoung. I tried to cover my shock and smiled back at him and the girl next to him.

“H-hello, as you most likely know my name is (F/N). I thank you greatly for the ride.” I thanked them.

“Of course! We wouldn’t want you walking in the dark alone!” The woman said to me, she also sounded quite happy. “I’m MC and this is my fiance, Saeyoung!” Oh god. No, you have to be kidding, he cannot be Saeyoung. I try to shake off my emotions.

“W-well it’s great to meet you but, shouldn’t we be going?” I question, trying my best to change the subject.

“Oh you are right, let’s get going!” Saeyoung exclaimed. I followed them out to a nice looking car where I get in. Saeyoung starts the car and they try to make light conversation. “So… (F/N)? (Y/B/F) wasn’t lying when she said you where nervous was she?” She asked with a slight chuckle. Wow, has he changed at all he is still so curious.

“Huh?” I asked, even though I knew it was in character for Saeyoung.

“It’s just you’ve been stuttering the whole time and barely talking! You must be super nervous when meeting new people! Were you always this way?” He asked I didn’t know how to answer. I’ve never been social but being around Saeyoung is making me nervous but I can’t just say that.

“Saeyoung I don’t think you’re being a bit too nosy, leave the poor girl alone,” MC said to her fiance. 

“Ah you’re right, sorry!” Saeyoung said to you. You just smiled at him, he looks so much like he did when he was younger, his eyes were still a sharp amber while his hair was still bright red. Saeyoung stopped the car as they parked that call on the side of the road. “We’re here!” He smiled as the 3 of you got out of the car. That’s when the front door almost slammed open.

“(F/N)!!! I’m so glad you could make it!” (Y/B/F) pulled me into a hug smiling wide I was slightly confused.

“Huh? We saw each other just a few days ago… why are you so happy to see me?” I asked extremely confused.

“I’m just excited!” She smiled as she let me go. After we all got inside (Y/B/F) turned to me. I smiled at her and we all walked inside. That’s when she told me something important “I may have lied about this being a movie night.” I just gave you a blank stare.

“You. What.” I couldn’t believe she lied to me about that. “Why! What is this then!” I asked her, she gave an awkward smile. 

“It’s just a little get-together! I just wanted you to talk to people! You don’t get a chance to make very many friends because you do online school!” She explained, she really just wanted what was best for me. Know I’m in a house with Saeyoung, who doesn’t remember me at all. Well he probably remembers me just doesn’t recognize me. A sigh left my mouth.

“Fine! I’ll stay.” I said, even though I was quite irritated. (Y/B/F) smiled and hugged me again.

“Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!” She screeched. That when I heard a soft chuckle and I looked over and saw Saeyoung laughing slightly. MC was also looking over at him.

“Sorry! Sorry! I just realized you kinda act like my brother!” He continued to laugh and MC cracks a smile. That’s when Yoosung walked into the room.  
“Who acts like Saeran?” He asked Saeyoung, but I couldn’t listen anymore. I really made me realize that this was Saeyoung. I wanted to tell him who I was, I wanted to see Saeran again as well. I know I’m not supposed to, my name is part of the many things I had to lock away about myself just in case. I realized I was zoning out too much and snapped out of it. I looked around and no one noticed, thankfully. Another sigh left my mouth as I prepared myself for the night ahead.


End file.
